Jewels
by sholto
Summary: Men seek but one thing in life their pleasure. W. Somerset Maugham


**Disclaimer: **I'm about as likely to own this as I am to own the Hope Diamond, since I obviously don't own that Inuyasha and his brother aren't mine I'm just borrowing them.

œ

**Jewels**

Sesshomaru had learned several things in the century since he finally gained his mate. Among the most important lessons had been that his previous notions that as the dominant he made the rules were not just wrong, they were ludicrous. That had gone out the window the moment he and Inuyasha had had their first argument about his siblings' clothing. He should have known then that he had absolutely no chance of dominating his household the way he had planned. But he hadn't, until the birth of their first pups, two boys and girl, whom as soon as they figured out how to move under their own power did their best to drive him up the wall. It was at this point that he had given up the rear- guard fight that he had been carrying out and chose to restrict his arguments with mate and children to the ones that he knew he could win.

And if other demons whispered that he had gone soft, what did he care. Soft or not he was still the daiyoukai of the west and, for all their opinions, the whisperers never dared to come against him openly and that was all he cared about. His family was happy, Rin and Kohaku's offspring- his grandchildren as Inuyasha liked to refer to them- flourished decades after the happy girl and her protective spouse's deaths, and he did everything in his power to ensure their happiness. And that led yet another lesson he had learned since mating his brother.

He enjoyed making Inuyasha happy, loved the contented look the hanyou gained after a good meal, when he was curled warm and safe, against Sesshomaru's side. He had borne the boy's bluster over having to get a new wardrobe with admirable patience because he noticed, that when Inuyasha thought he wasn't looking, his brother would sift his hands through the fine and well made materials with an expression of complete wonder. The memory of that look had helped him to take in stride, his brother's complaints about all the new requirements his change in status, from a powerful but still despised hanyou brother of the Lord of the West to being mate of said Lord. Inuyasha's shrill yells about not wanting to be tutored like some ignorant pup had been ignored because his older brother had been certain that for all Inuyasha's arguments to the contrary that the younger male would find something he liked.

When the elderly keeper of his library had quietly informed him that his mate had read through his entire library and was making the old demon's life miserable pestering him for new material. Sesshomaru had hidden his amusement; assured the demon he would take care of it and proceeded to expand his collection sharply, much to his sibling's delight. And instead of teasing the normally violent and feral male about his newfound hobby, he had chosen to simply bask in the contentment that his brother all but radiated, when late at night Inuyasha curled up on a cushion before the heater with his chosen text while Sesshomaru worked at his desk only a few feet away.

But what brought him the greatest pleasure wasn't providing his sibling with books, training the pups as they developed their own talents or feeding his once deprived sibling with the largest amounts of only the best food that his cooks could provide, although all of this came close. He was most happy when he could deck his brother with jewels and gems and precious metals. It sated a small but vocal part of his mind to see his sibling draped in the most valuable baubles he could acquire, everyone visible proof of how precious the hanyou was to him. He enjoyed the looks on the faces of the bitches who had once and still sought to entrap him when his brother appeared at his side in ornaments both finer and more beautiful than they could ever hope to have. The faces of the demons who had said behind his back, and some of the braver or stupider to his face, that he was simply amusing himself before settling down with one of their daughters or sisters, when they saw the physical proof that he took his mating to Inuyasha seriously pleased him.

Sesshomaru loved to see Inuyasha, his bare skin gleaming under the sunlight, the moonlight, candlelight, any light really, with gleaming beads of agate, coral and lapis draped over him. Flashing and glittering crystal and shining strands of gold, silver and pearls, the way they looked against Inuyasha's skin fascinated him. He marveled at how though the precious materials could never compare with the absolute perfection of the hanyou's skin, they still managed to accent the boy's form. Emphasizing the curve of his hip, the hollow of his throat, and the sharp edge of the collarbone.

There were those who said that Seeshomaru was obsessed with his brother. They would be right.


End file.
